


Heart's Still Beating

by ThirdLetter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdLetter/pseuds/ThirdLetter
Summary: Something written during a hard time.





	Heart's Still Beating

They always seemed to be fighting. No matter when, where, who, or most importantly why, her family was always fighting. Every time they did, her whole body ached, screaming out, "Stop it! Stop it now! Don't fight! You're supposed to love each other, support each other, not this! Stop it!" She begged for her limbs to move, her mouth to open and shout in protest, but they never seemed to comply, and she did not know if it was for the better or worse.

Her eyes: a calm color that many had complemented, and what linked her family as one. Her eyes watched. They watched as her family fought, sparkling with unshed tears that no one ever seemed to notice.

Her ears: little knobs on the side of her head that were kept hidden under her hair, sometimes peaking out from the dark locks. Her ears heard it all, the harsh words that flew around the room. Sometimes, she wished she couldn't hear them. She wished that their throats would suddenly close up, and all that her family could do was flail their arms and move their mouths.

But that was too much to hope for.

Her arms: things that were never large but never small. With those, she wished the she could pull her family from one another, throwing them across the room to keep them at bay, but she knew that would only cause more of a fuss. She used her arms, usually, after the fight had already ended. She'd wrap her arms around her sobbing family (it always ended with tears) and hold tight, not really knowing if the act was comforting at all.

Her legs: short and bulky that she wished were just the tiniest bit slimmer. Her legs would aid her in her own comfort. When the fights got truly monstrous (which truthfully they didn't very often), she would leave her home and go. Not far, just go. Her legs would carry her places quite, alone. She was to lonely there, no, just alone.

Her brain: it was something that's sporadic. Depending on her surroundings, her brain ran rampant with many thoughts. When her family fought, it was full of things whispering, _"They only fight because you are there,"_ or _"If you'd just leave, they'd be happier."_ She knew these thoughts were only caused by that terrible atmosphere, but in the end it began to weigh heavy on her heart.

Then she'd leave, and she thought of silly things. _"If poison expires, is it no longer poisonous, or more poisonous?"_ Those questions always made her laugh, and if only for a little while, she did not think of her family.

Her heart: something stunningly beautiful. Her heart made her, her. Her heart was what made her different from her family, and what loved them. Her heart made her smile more often than the rest, it was what kept her from breaking down and completely shattering. She feared the day, if it ever came, when she would crumble like dust.

For now, as long as her heart kept beating, she would _not_ break.

Not all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this a while back and never thought to post it here, but what the hell, I like it so here it is.


End file.
